pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
W cudzej skórze/Scenariusz
na [[Domek na Drzewie].] (''BMO'''' trzyma filiżankę herbaty i siedzi na kanapie. Z zaciekawieniem obserwuje Finn'a, który wewnątrz Jake'a, obraca się trzymając za belkę na suficie. Finn zeskakuje na podłogę.) '''Finn': O tak, idealne lądowanie! BMO: Tak! Łu! Łu! Łu! Finn: Już od dawna nie siedziałem w środku Jake'a. Zapomniałem, jakie to czadowe! Ręka z gumy! (Finn c''hwyta puszkę ze stołu, pije z niej sok, następnie zgniata ją na czole Jake'a.) '''Finn': Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! Taak! (Rzuca się na stół, następnie łokciami Jake'a niszczy stół i dzięki temu wbija mu drzazgi.) Finn: Nic nie poczułem! (Jake jęczy z bólu.) Finn: Rzuć we mnie talerzem! BMO: Dobrze. (Podnosi talerz i rzuca w klatkę piersiową.) Finn: Pokaż, na co Cię stać! Daj mi wycisk! (BMO wylewa herbatę na niego.) Finn: BMO, uwolnij bestię! BMO: Jaa... jestem bestią! (Kopie kilka razy w nogę, sprawiając Jake'owi ból.) Finn: Mocniej! Bijesz jak moja babcia! (Podchodzi do drugiej nogi i drapie ją.) Finn: Lub prababcia! (BMO, trzymając w ręce małą kłodę, mocno uderza nią kilka razy w nogę, powodując siniak. Zmęczony BMO pada na podłogę, a u Jake'a pokazują się łzy z bólu.) Finn: Dobrze się czujesz? BMO: Nic nie dorówna skórze Jake'a. Finn: Właśnie! (Finn wyskakuje przez okno, chwyta się rękami komina i ulatuje na dach, po drodze niszcząc daszek boczny.) Finn: Rety, ten strój jest genialny! Chroni mnie przed wszysktim. Jake: Mniej więcej... zaraz, co chcesz zrobić? Wiesz, że to nie jest zbroja, prawda? Finn: Potrójne salto z dachu! Jake: Niee! (Finn zeskakuje z dachu, uderzając Jake'em o płot w krocze. Umituje jazdę na koniu.) Finn: Wiśta wio! Łahaa! (Jake, nie wytrzymując, wypluwa z siebie Finn'a i obaj padają na trawę. BMO przybiega z kłodką i uderza go w krocze.) ciemnieje. (Finn siedzi spokojnie na kanapie trzymając kontroler BMO. Jake - czerwony od pasa w dół, z trudnością podchodzi do kanapy i kładzie się.) Jake: Tym razem troszkę się zagalopowałeś. Nieźle oberwałem po czterech literach. Finn: Trzeba było mówić. Jake: Nie mogłem. Siedząc w środku, kontrolujesz też mój mózg. Finn: Ból to nic wielkiego. Wyobraź sobie, że każda rana to pocałunek ze Wszechświatem. A kto by nie chciał cmoknąć kosmosu? Jake: Nie plótłbyś takich bzdur, gdybym to ja wlazł do Ciebie. Finn: Plótłbym te same kocopały. Jake: Dobra, przekonajmy się. Sprawię Ci ból! Finn: No to właź do środka! (Finn wstaje i rozdziawia buzię, a Jake, zmniejszając się, wskakuje, rozrastając się po całym ciele Finn'a.) Jake: Haa... tak! Gotowy na ból? (Kontrolując ciałem Finn'a, lekko macha ręką. Podnosi ją i kładzie na jego twarzy.) Jake: Eee... Finn: Hehe, żartujesz stary? (Jake podnosi obie jego ręce i kładzie na twarzy. Nie udaje mu się sprawiać mu bólu, między innymi zasłaniając jego oko i odkrywając kawałek czapki.) Jake: Masz dosyć? Finn: Może walnij mnie chociaż w twarz? Jake: Hmm... a nie walnąłem? To trudne, nie mogę ścisnąć palców w pięść. Dlaczego Tobie idzie to tak łatwo? Finn: Bo jestem miły. Tak mnie wychowano. (Jake'owi po małym trudzie udaje się zrobić pięść, jednak wraz z przybliżeniem do twarzy, rozluźnia rękę i lekko uderza Finn'a.) Finn: Hehe, co to było? Jake: Hmm... (Jake kieruje Finn'a w stronę półki z książkami i porusza ręką po nich, wybierając zieloną książkę.) Jake: Aha! To jest to. "Sennik Nudziarza, Tom 12". Finn: Eee, Jake... Co Ty robisz? Jake: Ból ma wiele twarzy, Finn... Finn: Jake, nie rób tego... (Finn bierze książkę, następnie kierowany przez Jake'a, siada na fotel.) Jake: Hmm... dobra, zobaczymy. O, ten jest niezły i całkiem krótki. Tylko siedem stron, hahaha... no to zaczynam. (Jake rozszerza mu oczy.) Jake: "W moim śnie jadłem jaśminowy ryż... to był brązowy ryż, ale był też moją matką..." (Finn jęczy. Kierowany, przez kilka godzin czyta książkę. Przez ten czas BMO podchodzi do niego i odchodzi, po chwili patrzenia się.) na Domek na Drzewie.'' '' (Lodowy Król przelatując koło domu, zagląda do okna i odlatuje. Na podwórku pojawia się również Dwugłowa Kaczka, która odchodzi i Wiewiórka na dysku, która zawraca. W domu, Finn swobodnie porusza ręką po stronie książki i z zaciekawieniem ją czyta. Jake śpi i po chwili się budzi. Przypomina sobie, gdzie jest.) Jake: Huh... gdzie jestem...? Aaa, tak... Hej, Finn, jak długo spałem? Finn: Nie wiem... kilka godzin. Jake: Że co? Czemu wciąż czytasz? Finn: To nie jest takie złe. Czasem gość śni o sobie. O, przeczytam Ci. - "Powiedziałem Mu: Jeśli wszyscy w śnie są mną, to Ty jesteś mną. A on na to: Jestem kim? Odrzekłem: Mną. A on do mnie: Kto jest mną? Odrzekłem: Ty. A on na to: No a Ty? Odrzekłem: Sobą." (Znudzony Jake kładzie się na języku.) Finn: Próbuję rozwiązać zagadkę, której nie ma. Mam czytać dalej? Jake: Nie. Jestem głodny. (Finn zamyka książkę.) Finn: Taak, ja też, stary. Zróbmy rozejm na czas obiadu. Jake: Och, możemy zawierać rozejmy? Przypomnę Ci o tym, gdy znów będę spadał okrakiem na nieheblowany płot. Finn: Wiesz, Jake? Posiłek może być świetną okazją do zadania mi bólu. Jake: Och, to jest to! Podsunąłeś mi pewien pomysł. Finn: Tak? Każesz mi jeść świństwa? (Finn wstaje i zbliża się do drabinek. Jake, śmiejąc się, rozciąga się ku górze, chwyta się i sprowadza Finn'a na dół. Przybliża się do stołu. W tle BMO słucha muzyki na założonych słuchawkach i tańczy.) Finn: Coś pikantnego? Wiesz, że wytrzymam. (Jake zakłada Finn'owi serwetkę na oczy. Następnie siedzi w Finn'ie z gotowym i przykrytym daniem. Jake równocześnie zdejmuje serwetkę z oczu i odkrywa danie, prezentując pieczeń.) Jake: Ta-daa! Finn: Pieczeń? Uwielbiam ją, Jake! Jake: Mhm... (Jake, kierując swoimi rękami, sprawia również rękami Finn'a ruch ostrzenia noża.) Finn: To co jej zrobiłeś? Jake: Zapewniam, że jest pyszna. (Finn kroi mięso.) Finn: Serio? Wiesz... jesteś w tym kiepski. (Podnosi widelec z kawałkiem mięsa, jednak z buzi wychodzi Jake i zjada mięso. Wraca do środka i robi ruch krojenia.) Jake: Pycha! Finn: Tak się nie robi! Jake: Przyznaj mi rację, to dam Ci zjeść te pyszności. Finn: Nie, dziękuję. (Finn podnosi widelec i Jake ponownie zjada kawałek pieczeni. W zemście ten zjada również całą pieczeń, następnie bierze talerz w ręce i go oblizuje. Wraca obrażony do środka. Chwilę potem, rozlega się alarm specjalnego telefonu, rozlegający kilka razy alarm "Specjalna okazja".) Finn: Jake, specjalny telefon. Ktoś dzwoni w specjalnej sprawie. Jake: I co? Finn: Możesz pójść tam mną? Chcę wiedzieć, kto to. (Jake pokracznie kieruje Finn'a w stronę telefonu. Finn patrzy.) Finn: Och, to Królewna. Hehe, oddzwonię do niej. Nie chcę, żebyś narobił mi wstydu, Jake. Jake...? (W głowie Jake'a rodzi się pomysł. Kieruje go do domku Królewny Ognia.) Finn: Jake... błagam, nie rób tego. Jake: Więc się poddajesz? Finn: Że co? Nigdy w życiu. Jake: Jak chcesz.... więc pożegnaj się z dobrą opinią, narobię Ci wstydu na sto lat. (Królewna Ognia wychodzi.) Królewna Ognia: Ooo, przyszedłeś. Trochę się martwiłam, bo nie odebrałeś telefonu. Moja rodzina już czeka. Finn: Co? Królewna Ognia: Noo, właśnie dlatego do Ciebie dzwoniłam. Moja "lepsza" część rodziny wpadła na kolację. No chodź! (Królewna wchodzi z powrotem do środka. Jake śmieje się z myślą, że ośmieszy Finn'a przy rodzinie dziewczyny. Pokracznie wchodzi do środka, gdzie przy przyszykowanym stole siedzi Królewna ze swoimi młodszymi braćmi, starszym bratem Flintem oraz z ciocią i wujkiem.) Królewna Ognia: Finn, oto moja rodzina! Moi młodsi bracia, brat, który właśnie wyszedł z wojska, przemądrzała ciocia z wujkiem. (Jake śmieje się i podnosi ręce Finn'owi.) Finn: (szeptem) Jake, cokolwiek zamierzasz, nie rób tego... (Jake zdejmuje koszulkę i spodnie Finn'a. Kierowany Finn podchodzi do zszokowanej rodziny Królewny i zdejmuje aluminiowy obrus ze stołu, rozwalając potrawy. Wciska sobie obrus do majtek. Tańcząc przy rodzinie, śpiewa "Piosenkę Małego Finn'a". Kiedy śpiewa linijkę "W tyłek ci dam, zaraz w tyłek ci dam!" bierze ze stołu kurczaka, uderza go kilka razy i wyrzuca na podłogę.) Flint: Robisz sobie żarty z mojej rodziny!? Królewna Ognia: Nie unoś się, to pewnie tylko jakiś tutejszy zwyczaj. Jake: [jako Finn] Nie, po prostu lubię sobie czasem poświrować. Flint: Nie zamierzam dłużej znosić tej hańby. (Finn i Królewna Ognia wychodzą na zewnątrz. Jake, wychodząc, śpiewa "ja jestem dzieckiem".) Królewna Ognia: Co Ty wyprawiasz!? Jake: [jako Finn] Masz chęć zobaczyć więcej? Królewna Ognia: Rety... nie! Jasne, że nie chcę. Hej... co Ty masz w buzi...? (Królewna zagląda do środka.) Królewna Ognia: Jake? Jake: [normalnym głosem] Ojej, masz mnie. Królewna Ognia: Ty sterujesz Finn'em? Jake: Tak, sprawiam mu ból. Założyliśmy się. Królewna Ognia: I dlatego zmusiłeś Go do tańczenia półnago przed moją rodziną... Jejku, jedziesz po bandzie. Jake: Hehe... co? Królewna Ognia: Dalej Finn, wygraj z Nim! Finn: Dobrze! Jake: Hmph! Panny Jednorożek. (Panna Jednorożek zmywa naczynia, gdy wzdycha z zaskoczenia. Finn wchodzi do domu.) Finn: Cześć, Panno. Panna Jednorożek: [w języku koreańskim] Finn! Och, na wszystkie dni! Czemu tu jesteś? Jake, gdzie jesteś? (Jake wystaje z buzi.) Jake: Jestem tutaj. Panna Jednorożek: Och... (Koło nich przechodzi T.V. z z talerzem chipsów i idzie do komputera.) T.V.: Cześć. Jake: A co tu robi T.V.? Dzieci miały przecież iść na swoje. Panna Jednorożek: [w języku koreańskim]: Nie ważne, co... myślę, że woli zostać w domu. Jake: Haha, mój chłopak... woli być u mamy. (Jake wzdycha. Prowadzi Finn'a na dmuchany fotel i usiaduje Go.) Panna Jednorożek: [w języku koreańskim] Jake, co Wy właściwie robicie? Proszę, powiedz mi. Jake: Och... założyliśmy się. Właściwie to bardziej pojedynek niż zakład. Chcę przekonać Finn'a, że użyczanie komuś skóry bywa bolesne. Jak mogę wygrać, Panno? T.V.: Hej, Tato... Po prostu wskocz do wulkanu. (T.V. wraca do pisania na komputerze.) Jake: Hmm... na wulkany. (Jake prowadzi Finn'a po ścieżce, śmiejąc się.) Jake: Tak! Finn: To... co tu robimy, stary? Jake: Skoro ból to dla Ciebie pocałunek kosmosu, młody, to kosmos zaraz Cię zdrowo popieści. Naprzód! (Z mgły wydobywają się trzy zdenerwowane Ogniste Wilki.) Finn: Ogniowilki? To Twój plan? Eee, tam... Jake: Nie, młody, to tylko miły zbieg okoliczności. Pozwól mi, że go wykorzystam. (Jake jeździ ręką Finn'a po plecaku. W końcu wyciąga malutkie kamyczki.) Jake: Maleństwa, jesteście głodne? Ja Was nakarmię, taś taś taś... Finn: Moja... karma! (Ogniste Wilki uspokajają się. Podchodzą do Finn'a i zaczynają Go oblizywać. Jeden z nich zjada kamyki. Wszystkie zostawiają na nim mały ogień na rękach.) Jake: I co Ty na to, Finn? Chyba boli, nie? Finn: Ech, drobiazg. Jake: Ech, nieważne... idziemy. (Odchodzą kawałek, gdyż jeden z wilków odrywa zębami kawałek spodenek Finn'a. Jake wydłuża swoje nogi i idzie z Finn'em do krateru wulkanu.) Finn: Hmm... ciepło tu. (Jake zawiązuje swoją rękę wokół nóg Finn'a oraz wokół skały (tak jak w skoku na bungee), a następnie wypycha prosto do lawy.) Jake: O tak! Pociąg do bólu wjeżdża na peron! Ciuch ciuch! Finn: Rób co chcesz, Jake! To tylko lawa - cieplutka kąpiel i tyle! Jake: Powiedz "dość", to będziesz żył, młody. Finn: NIGDY! Jake: Hej, młody... Zaraz zamienisz się w skwarkę, więc przemyśl to. Finn: Naprzód! Niżej! Do ciepełka, bosko! Miło, miło, miło! Jake: Dobra, opuszczę Cię niżej. Pożegnaj się z twarzą! Finn: Świetnie, opuszczaj! (Jake obniża granicę pomiędzy Finn'a a lawą, spalając górną część czapki Finn'a.) Jake: Rety... chyba mu odbiło. Nic z tego nie będzie, On się nie podda... (Jake, nie wytrzymując gorąca, wyrzuca Finn'a na ścieżkę. Finn nareszcie wypluwa Jake'a z siebie.) Finn: Co się stało? Ukradłeś mi zwycięstwo! Jake: Miałeś rację, ból to tylko pocałunek kosmosu. Da się z nim żyć. Finn: Juhu! Wygrałeeeem! Jake: Tak, wygrałeś. (Finn wchodzi do środka Jake'a, który kształtuje się tak, jak na początku odcinka. Wbiega do krateru i wpada do lawy.) ciemnieje. (Słodkie Królestwo. Szpital. Finn i Jake zostają dotkliwie oparzeni i leżą na łóżkach szpitalnych. Są cali w bandażach, a Jake dodatkowo jest podłączony pod kroplówkę.) Jake: Niech Cię, Finn... (Finn śmieje się. Na oddział wchodzą Pielęgniarki Klauny, które leczą całusami. Jedna z nich podśpiewuje.) Wielka Klaunowa Pielęgniarka: Jesteście gotowi na rehabilitację? Pielęgniarka Klaun: Zaczniemy od miłych okładów na całe ciało. (Pielęgniarka robi imitację całusów. Finn protestuje w przerażeniu, w przeciwieństwie do Jake'a, który na myśl o okładach cieszy się.) Koniec. Kategoria:Scenariusze